Well They Said Speak Now
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: Frank is to marry a Dukes daughter. What happens when Cat interupts the wedding? Set to the song Speak Now my Taylor Swift. CAT/FRANK


**Hey fanfic. This idea came to me last night and so I had to write it. The plot corresponds with Taylor Swifts "Speak Now". Sorry if the marital accounts aren't accurate, or if it's not that great this was my first try. Hope you enjoy! Review please!**

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

Dear Reader, I walked into Franks wedding, that's right Reader I said Franks _wedding. _I guess I should explain a bit about this. To make a long story short, according to Frank's father (and many other respectable members of society) Frank had come of age, and it was no longer acceptable for him to be running around with me and the gang, it was time for him to be married, and start a family. So his father paired him up with a stuck up, daughter of a Duke, Miss Victoria Allen.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Anyways back to the wedding, I walked into the chapel with my hat pulled low, and hair tucked up, to avoid being noticed, since by the way Reader Miss Victoria had deemed me "inappropriate" to attend the wedding. Keeping, my head low I surveyed the room seeing Charlie standing by the alter, dressed in pressed tails, talking to another young man clad similarly. The displeasure on Charlie's face was evident, and I smiled a bit. Continuing my surveillance I spotted Victoria's family who I had met once before (which was not a pleasant meeting) all dressed in various pastel coloured dresses, over done with lace trimmings, and bows.

Sneaking towards the far side of the church I saw through a slit in the door Miss Victoria herself, dressed in a dreadful gown that reminded me of a cake served at tea, yelling at Lizzie, who was acting as a bridesmaid. The usually calm Lizzie looked about ready to scream back at Victoria, but her class and manners held her back. Surely this is not what Frank had imagined. Honestly though I don't think Frank ever imagined getting married though.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march _

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be<br>She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me,<br>You wish it was me,  
>Don't you?<br>_

Quietly I slipped away from the door that was holding back the raging bride and returned to see the guests exchanging hellos, for a few minutes until the minister called for everyone to be seated. During the commotion to find seats I hid myself behind the heavy velvet curtains to avoid being seen.

When the room was quiet, with every person seated, the wedding party entered, Frank standing in tails at the alter, looking tense, his constant mischievous smile I loved so much, was nowhere to be seen. The church doors opened seconds later, and the organ began to play a song that I though sounded like a death march, as 'the lovely bride to be' began her slow and annoyingly graceful walk down the aisle.__

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance.<br>I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
><em>

Once she reached the alter she took Franks awaiting arm and the ceremony began. I looked through the crowds and saw The Duke sitting proudly next to the Duchess who had a slightly disappointed look on her beautiful face. Next to them Victoria's family was seated. Her father looked proud, while his wife cried silently. It wasn't until then that I noticed that I was crying too. Now know Reader, I am _not_ one to cry, but seeing Frank enter a life of misery, with a girl he did not love was too much for even me.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes, and continued watching the ceremony feeling numb. As the ceremony come to a close I heard the preacher say loudly "Speak now or forever hold you peace." And then pausing waiting for an objection that would not come. In those few seconds I realized that this was my _last chance_ to stop this from happening. Taking a deep breath I slipped out from behind the curtains, clearing throat, and clenching my shaking hands.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
>But I'm only looking at you.<br>I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<br>So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow,  
>You need to hear me out,<br>And they said, "Speak now".  
><em>

Suddenly over 200 heads spun to look at me. Their faces were makes of horror as they looked on at me, but I was only looking at Frank who had met my gaze. I began to walk down the long aisle as I spoke.

"I know I have no right to be barging in on this wedding but Frank . . ." I said my voice shaking. "I don't want to see you un-happy for the rest of your life, and if you tell me that this is what you want I will walk out of here right now, but if not then . . ." I paused unsure of what to say next, as I reached the alter. "So don't say yes, you can run away now if you don't want this life. I'll be outside the church and if you don't come well then . . . I'll know." I finished looking at Frank whose jaw had fallen as seemed unable to speak.

The next person who ended up speaking was Miss Victoria, who asked me coldly, her voice shaking with anger. "What did you think you were doing, interrupting our ceremony?"

"Well," I said trying to appear calm. "They said Speak Now." I quipped simply; though I knew that when the minister asked that question it was meant to be rhetorical.

"You little . . ." She started but I was quickly running down the aisle, not stopping till I was around the corner from the church.

_And he said "Let's run away now,  
>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.<br>Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
>So glad you were around<br>When they said, "Speak now_".

I waited there for minutes, my chest heaving and silent tears rolling town my face. I was interrupted from my self-pity by the sound of heavy footsteps. Hiking up my dress I got ready to run once more, but stopped when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Frank?" I asked quietly.

"Cat." He said coming towards me.

"I'm sorry." I said the tears coming once again. "I'm sorry. It's just that I knew you didn't love her and I wouldn't want you to have to be miserable for the rest of your life. . . and I didn't know. . . "I said until I was interrupted with the feel of Frank's lips on mine. I went ridged with shock, and I felt Frank's familiar grin against my own lips, and I began to kiss him back.

Reader, I couldn't tell you how much later we broke apart, both breathing heavily. I stared at Frank as he put his hands on my shoulders look down at me. "Now listen Cat." He said seriously. "I _never_ wanted to marry Victoria, and I am going to tell you the truth now. When my father told me I had to marry, I asked if I could choose who I married. He gave me that option and I choose _you." _My jaw dropped and I wondered if I had heard him correctly. _He asked his father to marry me? "My_ father told me though, that that would be unacceptable and choose Victoria for me. I never had a choice Cat."

"You wanted to marry _me_?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I did Cat. I love you. I have all these years. Why else do you think I got so mad when I saw Billy kissing you at the ball? Why else would I risk everything to make sure you were safe of the Courageous? You just never saw . . . or maybe you didn't feel the same way" He said quietly.

"Frank . . . I never thought that you would because well . . . I'm me and you're you." I said, as I thought over what Frank had just told me. He was in _love _with me. Was I in love with him? I would risk my life for his, and then it dawned on me; why else would I have gone through so much to stop him from marrying Victoria. It wasn't all because I wanted to see him happy, it was that I loved him, and couldn't bear to see him with anyone else. "I love you too." I said raising my eyes to meet his, and he bent down to kiss me once more.

Breaking away for a moment, he whispered to me. "Cat. I'm so glad you were around when they said Speak Now."

_**What did you think? Tell me about it in a review!**_


End file.
